


A dash of control

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Jaune Arc, member of team ABYN (Aubergine), consisting of Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie, does not know his Semblance yet. On an information-gathering trip at a certain club, wearing a shoddy disguise, he runs into a certain ice-cream themed assassin... and things start to be getting a little out of hand. Sometimes, all you need is a little dash of control, before the situation turns into a murder scene... And at other times, it is best to press the advantage that you've found.It's quite a predicament that he's found himself in, after all.(A commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	A dash of control

**Commissioned by someone who'd like to remain anonymous. For commissions, contact me at cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com if that floats your boat.**

* * *

Jaune Arc, one of the youngest of the Arc siblings, was a hero. He was a hero of his own story, a gloried general who was as strong as he was handsome, with a hundred-women strong fan club and a glorious future ahead of him…

Or so he’d like to hope, as currently, he was being smacked to the ground by one of his teammates, Blake Belladonna, a young woman who so happened to be a Cat Faunus, her glorious thighs moving a little too fast for a second glance as she kicked at him again, rolling to the side, avoiding the next strike.

“Come on, you’ve nearly got it.”

There was a challenging tone to her voice, even after she’d awoken his Aura that moment when they’d met. A girl named Pyrrha Nikos had ran into his friend Ruby, becoming one of the people that were in team RRSN (Raisin), a good friend nevertheless who made sure that he was at the very least taken good care of.

“You keep beating me, Blake. How am I supposed to learn?”

His lack of skill in the art of fighting and beating his enemies had been the first thing that they’d noticed. His team ABYN (Aubergine), consisting of himself, his partner Blake and a blonde girl that was Ruby’s _much more_ developed sister with a penchant for punching him at bad times, and a hyperactive girl called Nora that reminded him of his sisters. It was the style of combat that he hadn’t managed to get a good grip on, as Blake shifted her way of standing a little, gripping her weapons in a careful way.

“By _dodging_ and then _countering_. It’s how I was taught. If we let Yang have another shot at you, we’ll have to get you out of the hospital again.”

He smiled at that, Yang having been the most understanding out of all of them when it came to his transcripts. Even with the news out when Nora had caught him on a simple little oddity, they didn’t mind.

* * *

_“So, you didn’t study at a combat school… So what? We did, or at least, I did. Dad’s a teacher, so why shouldn’t I be able to grind you into something that’ll be able to take on an Ursa and walk away with a smile, huh?”_

_Her face didn’t show a lack of confidence, as Blake nodded, her hand already on her hip in a fashion, the bow off. It was a simple accident that had accidentally outed her as a Faunus, but none of them really were too bothered by it. She wore the bow still, but it wasn’t something that stayed on. Nora had made the first comment about how cute they were, Blake having flushed with the praise. It was what it was._

_“We’ll make sure that you’ll be better, Jaune. Our glorious leader needs to be strong! Rennie says that Pyrrha is always going on about how discipline can make the weakest person strong.”_

_Nora, with her energetic personality, never quite faded out of the spotlight, her orange-red hair combed religiously whenever she was out of bed in the morning. They’d opted for their own little spaces in order to keep things tidy._

_‘The book fort’ as Yang had titled Blake’s little space in the room was a veritable mountain of books, Blake having time to read most nights, looking at the pages and continuing to turn them after lights-out, which was kind of really amazing. He’d said so as well, and she’d flushed. Compliments she hadn’t been used to, he guessed._

_“But- Aren’t you mad at me for hiding the fact that I got in with false transcripts?”_

_He’d asked, and there’d been snorts from Nora and Yang, Yang giving a little fist-pump._

_“Hell nah! You’ve got guts! You’re the guy who screamed at me to get some clothes on when I came out of the shower three days ago! Once you’re a part of the family, you stick with the family, buddy! Yang Xiao Long doesn’t give up on her friends.”_

_Blake looked like she wanted to say something, but there was simply no time. There was more to her than it appeared, apparently, but he’d not really inquired much. They had their personal business, after all._

_“So… let’s get to the ring! I’m going to be handling you like a woman, Jaune!”_

_He’d flushed and stammered, to her amused laughter. She hadn’t spared him from her punches one bit, though._

* * *

They were his team, and they cared in their own way for him. Blake’s quest against the White Fang and what they’d become had led to a skirmish at the docks, and it’d been a moment of pride when he’d guided his team through the hardships of combat, Nora and Yang performing admirably as the executors of his command whilst Blake ran interference.

It still wasn’t perfect, though. He ducked under a wild sweep from Yang, Blake lashing out with another low kick, hitting him in the face, sending him once more to the ground.

Yang offered him a hand, Nora giving a little cheer.

“That’s number five, glorious leader! You’ll be better soon! Don’t worry, just dodge! “

Magnhild came flying at him, the weight of the hammer enough to unbalance him in the first strike, even with his body not as adept at dodging as the others were. His aura flickered and then dissipated, leaving the heavy weight on his chest.

_‘Sometimes, I wish I knew what my Semblance was.’_

“So, what’s the plan for today, guys?”

Blake looked pensive, her eyes glinting with something that made him get the image of a cat being about to pounce on something that looked particularly juicy, a soft parting of her lips, her eyes looking at him. His partner did that a few times. Yang had grabbed a laser pointer from somewhere and she’d actually leapt on him in a moment of harmless fun, blustering and mumbling something about following the light.

“There are some rumours about Torchwick trying something with the White Fang again… So I’d like to check out a place. There’s a club…”

Blake held up a small card of ‘Junior’s Club’, Yang smacking her own palm with her fist as her smile broadened.

“I know the guy who runs it! He’s going to love another visit!”

Jaune looked at Yang, clearly not quite getting why that would be something to be excited about, as the blonde shifted a little, her breasts doing an interesting wobble. He’d have to thank his internal control for a bit, as big breasts were definitely in the majority in his team, Blake a modest cup, but Yang and Nora? Most _certainly_ very healthy young ladies.

“It’s not going to blow up in our face again, is it?”

There was a suspicious tone to Blake’s voice, something that sounded like she’d like to do some more investigation on her own. His hand grabbed her arm and she looked at him, her Faunus trait flattening against her head.

“You’re _not_ going to do this alone, Blake. We’re your team.”

He was their team leader, but Blake Belladonna and rules did not agree often. When it’d come out that she was a Faunus, Weiss Schnee, an arguably pretty girl, had been aghast, but not commented further on it outside of an ‘at least she’s not on my team’. Weiss Schnee hadn’t liked Yang punching her out in the ring during combat class for that jibe against a teammate, especially because Weiss had been pressuring Ruby, Yang’s younger sister, to become even better.

_‘Yeah, I’m not dropping one of my team in a dangerous situation.’_

“Yeah! We’re a team, Blakey! We’re going to go Pow, Smash, Kill and MAIM!”

Nora added her two cents, her breasts bouncing a little. Money for a bra might need to be collected, if she kept on moving like that. Ren was a lucky guy, he guessed. Those two were definitely together-together, no matter what Nora said. Those soft moans of ‘Ren, Ren, yes, ah, ooh!’ were not something that he was a stranger to, given his sisters and their various crushes.

Terra and Saphron had stayed at the house for a while as well, but the ‘naked Thursday dash’ thing had never quite taken off, especially when mom had come home to find Terra, Saphron and his second oldest sister looking like they’d just been through a wrestling match, having ended up in the gardens. They were most certainly the most open about their tastes.

He hadn’t watched it, of course, but Terra and Saphron had been given the boot out of the house with a very strict warning _not_ to do that again, _ever_. That his oldest sister Sandy had said that it’d been fully consensual and that toys should be shared between siblings, even if they were called Terra, had probably been one of the reasons. Dad had turned an impressive red colour, whilst mom had turned a little white in the face.

_‘Better not worry too much about that…’_

“We’re not going to kill people, Nora.”

He wasn’t going to let her get that bit of experience, because they were the heroes that’d be the best Huntsmen in Vale. They were going to be _great_ , and hopefully, he’d shape up to be great too.

“Aww, but I can smash them, can I? Right, Yang? Smash smash?”

He saw the other blonde already gearing up for something, groaning softly at the thought of having to deal with an excited Yang. She could be a handful, so it was best to nip this thing in the bud.

“No smash smash. If we’re going to be dealing with a criminal hideout, we’re going to blend in. Dye your hair, Yang, you’re probably going to get a whole load of gangsters on our case if you’ve just been smashing your way into things… I _know_ what you’re like.”

Yang actually looked a little saddened by those words, but Jaune didn’t really care too much about that, looking at Blake and gauging her opinion on it. Blake looked a little conflicted, and he probably had to be the mediator again.

_‘This is just like trying to convince sis to hand me the remote so we don’t have to watch those wildlife shows.’_

“How about we all go in disguise and check the place out, okay?”

Yang’s eyes narrowed at him, and he remembered how touchy she was about her hair. It’d probably need to be styled a little differently, but that was just a bit of extra work. He had experience with that, and he knew…

_‘I wonder…’_

“Let’s have a bit of a dress-up party, alright?”

Nora’s cheer was loud as Yang started to fidget, the beauty kit pulled out of the bag where he’d stuffed it, a relic from a day when he’d been silly enough to have listened to the beauty lessons, Yang’s eyes going wide as Nora and Blake grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be dressed as a boy, just out with my friend Norton.”

Blake looked amused at Nora as she looked a little annoyed, her smaller form looking entirely too masculine with the hat on her head and her breasts bound, the makeup adding a few little marks to her face like she’d been in fights. She looked decent after a few touches and a bit of extra support around her chest, complaining about the aching in her chest.

The bow on Blake’s head had been changed to something neon-green and flashing, the top that she wore a dark blue colour that had ‘Bad pussy’ under ultra-violet light and certain types of club lights. It’d been… well, he’d bought it on a lark, thinking it’d make a nice gift. Blake was a good partner, after all.

“Yeah babe, let’s go to the club.”

Nora’s impression of a man needed work, he guessed, but the blonde teammate looked a little put out as Nora wrapped an arm around her, the fake moustache that he’d cobbled up from a few bits of her hair put there with some cosmetic glue looking decent, if no closer scrutiny was given.

Her hair in a ponytail and given a little bit more time to be fluffed up, a white shirt and a strappy top below it to give her a good look and a miniskirt that looked flashy and just a dash too tight, having been a loaner from Nora, Yang’s discomfort was clear.

“If they know you and if what your sister’s been telling is true, they’ll probably devolve this into a massive brawl. Play it smart, and we don’t have to make this into a grand melee with a lot of criminal scum. Gods help you if you get arrested.”

He got a heated look from the blonde, but she accepted his leadership anyways. She was straightforward and often didn’t think, whilst Blake did. She was the calm and rational one, and he outlined that once more.

“Blending in is the best part. That’s why I’m going like this.”

The hoodie had been replaced with a simple black shirt and a set of tighter jeans, his shoes changed for something a little bit more modern, his weapon at his side, Yang’s look-over giving him a feeling of nervous energy that built up, the flash of something in her eyes that was perhaps approval.

“You do look rather nice, vomit boy. Perhaps you’ll be worthy for a ride sometime on my bike, huh? A girl can appreciate a man who knows how to do makeup.”

He snorted at the thought. If Yang thought she was being flirty, he’d have six sisters with a flirting skill that was beyond hers. Saphron would probably flirt so hard that Yang would be in bed between her and Terra in thirty minutes without even knowing a thing about how it’d happened.

_‘Yeah, right…’_

“Let’s go, team ABYN! To the club!”

Yang smacked her behind, a loud sound, leaving him to watch her rump for a moment. He wasn’t _fully_ immune to the fact that he had very sexy-looking women on his team, after all. She blew him a little kiss, and he flushed a little.

_‘It’s just like your sisters…’_

The flashing lights and glow-in-the-dark sticks were out as the beat pulsed, a musical number that was popular in the club starting up, the feeling of how the masses pumped and moved, as they separated, Blake’s fingers brushing against his own in a hidden sign, Yang making her way to the bar. They’d all decided to have 40 Lien for money and expenses, since it was an information-gathering trip and they needed to blend in.

_‘Got it, I’ll take care of things…’_

He started to dance, attracting the eyes of several, a hot girl pushing against him, the smell of alcohol strong. That top looked painted on, as she gave him a few moments to feel her breasts. It wasn’t going to leave him unaffected, especially with her slurring her words, as she moved on again, moved by the throng of people.

Jaune decided to go for the bathroom first, knowing that if someone was around and up to no good. Spotting several of the goons hanging around the place giving him a nasty look, he mentally filed that away, spotting a man with a bowler hat on standing in front of them.

_‘Torchwick…’_

A criminal who was into some shady stuff with the White Fang. He gave a faux drunken smile before he moved towards the bathroom. He’d better call the others. This was the guy they’d been looking for, and they’d know that he’d found their mark.

* * *

Entering the grungy-looking men’s room, he became aware of several guys already standing at the urinals, barely giving him any notice, as he picked his Scroll up and started to dial the number. The guys left as he worked and he was nearly done with entering Yang’s overly complicated number when a momentary flash of something about to happen hit him, that preternatural sense of something being _off_ hitting his mind, and he felt how his Aura suddenly flickered as something hit it.

A foot hit him in the chin as a woman flickered into being, her eyes different-coloured, and a sharp-looking parasol tip moved, his Aura buffering against the strike, flickering again. It _hurt_ , as he swiped at her with a fist, her body twisting out of the way in an agile shift, her centre of gravity moving with it as she moved.

“Damn it.”

His Scroll hit the ground, her legs moving with a flicker of motion, shifting a little in her stance as she gave him a bloodthirsty smirk.

_‘Just my luck…’_

“You’re a criminal!”

A short nod, a smirk that looked totally unrepentant for her nature, as her body moved to strike. He could feel the burning inside his muscles as he tried to strike at her, the kicks coming faster than the umbrella, the woman toying with him.

A mocking bow, the woman not having said a thing, the enclosed space in which they were still enough to limit her movement. He charged at her, leaping at her and then seeing her shatter in front of him, a kick against his back sending him to the ground, where he laid for a moment in stunned reflection that she’d done something like that, and turned around, coming face-to-face with a sharp umbrella tip. Her foot was on his stomach and she stomped down, her mismatched eyes looking down at him with a sadistic twinge in them. His aura must be getting lower now, the feeling of pain shivering through his body as he twitched.

“Wait, _stop_!”

It was futile, as he grabbed a hold of her foot, the sadistic smile widening as the tip came ever closer. A blinding flash blanked out everything as his Aura seemed to react, wrapping around the woman. The sharp and most pointy tip of an umbrella was a centimetre removed from his eye, his hand holding on to her booted foot, the woman giving an unnerved look, her eyes showing confusion.

He froze for a moment, a warm pulsing sensation, his whole body feeling like it’d been made aware and alive. His Aura must be low or something, because it felt like he couldn’t take much more punishment, looking at the umbrella’s sharp tip.

“Are you going to kill me?”

She nodded her head, but the umbrella didn’t move. There was horror in those ill-matched eyes, as the woman looked at him and yet did not commit to the final blow. His hands were still grabbing her leg, the petite form standing atop him given a once-over.

She looked pretty and the bathroom really wasn’t a good place to be on his back on in. He tried to get up, but she was solidly locked in place.

_‘Why hasn’t she killed me yet?’_

He could feel the pulsating throb, the brush of something, as he caught sight of a writhing, twitching existence in his Aura. A shiver, as she looked down at him, a shiver going through her body suddenly as he touched it.

“Can you… get off me?”

She obeyed without question, her head shaking at herself, the umbrella still held in that grip to stab.

_‘She obeys me? I-‘_

He got up slowly, aware that he’d probably need to get a new shirt, looking at the woman that he’d just… that he’d just _ordered_. There was an angry look on that face, a killer’s look…

_‘You’re too dangerous to be left free…’_

A shiver of his Aura, as the chains seemed to wrap around the form in his mind. He could feel how she seemed to put up a struggle against the influence, before he remembered about Semblances.

_‘If this is my Semblance… it’s-‘_

Semblances had weird powers and skills, and Yang totally lit her hot pants on fire once when she used hers, which necessitated lending her a razor. He’d not asked for it back, but if this woman was under his thrall…

“Show me your breasts.”

It was shock written on her face, as her hands moved to her chest, her lips moving but only a soft wheeze coming out. He’d… He was a _weak_ man. It’d been so long since he’d had time to take care of the issue, as he looked at the killer before him. The door opened at the other end and he pushed her into the men’s room, closing the stall door behind them. She’d frozen, and her hands were still exposing her breasts. Her eyes looked at him with a wave of frustrated anger in them.

The smell of spring clung to her, as the short woman looked at him with angry eyes. His hands reached, grabbing what undoubtedly was a C cup, if not a D, her angry look increasing in volume at his feeling up of her breasts, a soft “Get my pants down.”- hissed at her, and her angry eyes increased, as her fingers moved deftly.

_‘It’s okay… She’s a criminal.’_

It made it _right._ It’d been so long since he’d gotten time to masturbate, and…

His pants hit the floor and the woman looked at him angrily, his hands squeezing her breasts. She was a criminal and he was a Huntsman. He made a gesture with his hand for her to turn around, as her body shivered a little, disgust in her eyes making anger flash in his own.

The aura pulse that wrapped around the small blip that seemed to be the woman made her shiver, her nipples growing harder, the look in her eyes defiant, making the angry feeling inside him rise. His underwear he jerked down and the woman’s eyes widened.

“…!!!”

His manhood was already aroused, clearly because of the lack of sexual relief and the fact that he had a cock-teasing blonde who continued to make the lamest of jokes whenever he was around, the hard shaft in the light of the bathroom looking like it’d be able to fit inside the petite woman.

_‘Those pants aren’t going to be easy to get off…’_

He wasn’t going to take chances. It was rape, probably, but she’d tried to _kill_ him. A bit of payback was fair game, he supposed. His hands grabbed her pants and he tore them in a surge of savage strength, the woman’s soft gasping inhale giving him a vindictive drive, as he felt himself growing even harder.

“This is going to be feeling good.”

He hoped so, because he was going to do the deed, and the woman shook her head, but didn’t move, his hands grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up, the umbrella clattering against the wall of the stall. Whoever had entered merely gave a curious sound, as he raised the short and petite woman up, her eyes looking into his own. There was anger in them, something that was more than indignation, as her gaze went down.

His hands glowed a little, as his breath escaped in a soft hiss. Confidence surged as he growled at her something, looking into the murderer’s eyes.

“You’re fucked now, lady.”

Fear for a moment, as he lowered her. Her pussy lips, bald and looking softer than anything he’d seen before, pressed against his cock-head. She was shaking her head, her hair moving wildly, the smells of the dirty men’s room mingling with that of her own, as he pushed her against the wall, her back against it. Dirty things had been scrawled on the walls, numbers and names to call for a good time, but Jaune Arc did not care about those.

“Take this as your punishment for trying to kill me.”

A gasping exhale, a shiver and shudder as he pushed himself into something that was smaller than him, her mouth open in a silent scream as he pushed himself in, a groan coming from his mouth. She was _tight_ , she was so very _tight_ around his cock, as he looked into those eyes. Justice wouldn’t come for this woman, but he needed to get some release.

“You’re going to love it with me.”

His aura pulsed again, her whole body lit up for a moment with that whitish sheen as he issued the command. She loosened up immediately, her eyes fearful, as the air escaped her lungs, her body fitting perfectly onto his cock. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she moved her mouth, saying something but he didn’t hear any sound, pulling himself out and seeing the blood on his cock, her eyes accusing and angry, so he pushed more of his Aura in her. This was _her_ fault, anyways.

His cock slammed home into her depths and she had the wind knocked out of her, her eyes bulging a little as he forced himself into her again, a low groan of lust and pleasure uttered, as the wall rattled. She was pushing against him, as his mouth moved to her ear.

“Love it, do it with me.”

She resisted, her whole body trying to accommodate his desire. Her legs wrapped around him as her hands started to brush over his body in a lover’s way. She was glaring at him, but that wouldn’t do. The world required less criminals and more people that would do the _right_ thing.

Another push into her depths and she gasped, as her eyes teared up and liquids hit the ground of the stall, the unknown guy coming for a leak having left already, as Jaune could feel himself getting ready to that point, the need building up inside him. It was a low groan, as he felt the tingling numbness in his balls, a shiver going through his body. She was shaking her head, knowing what was going to happen.

He didn’t care about it at all. She was a criminal, she’d tried to kill him and he’d been hurt, so a bit of payback was needed. His balls tensed as he felt the pleasant feeling of that orgasm hit, as his hissed words were given a little bit of additional bite. She’d have killed him. He couldn’t do that to his team.

“Take it all, you criminal.”

Tears appeared from her eyes as he felt the wave of molten liquid flame shoot through his groin, a soft gasping sound from her lips as her hands continued their stroking, a numb sensation shooting through his body, as his Aura flared and he came inside the criminal, her eyes dripping, as she was filled by his seed, his cock erupting inside her with a thick gusher of a first shot.

She was hot and tight and she accepted it, even with her head shaking at him, begging him not to. It was a savage feeling, as he had punished someone who was in the wrong, who’d tried to kill him. The hero never died until the end, and this wasn’t his end yet.

_‘How many people did plead with you before you killed them?’_

A golden chain wrapped around her neck, visible to his eyes, as her mismatched eyes gazed at him, the pleasant tingle slowly fading as that resistance started to burn once more. Her hands seemed to be moving, trying to go for his throat in a choking manner, angry tears burning in her eyes that seemed to be fiercer, as a single link was forged to the chain.

“Don’t do a thing to me.”

She stopped, her hands freezing before she could complete the motion. Anger and frustration, a savage thirst in her eyes for his blood, as he looked into those irredeemable eyes. He’d always loved his family, and his team was like a family, and he could get a feeling that she’d go to any length to pay him back.

He stepped back, pulling her off his cock. Hate was visible in those eyes, as he sat down on the toilet seat, his cock still there.

“Kneel in front of me and clean me up.”

She could not refuse him, as she knelt. Her mismatched eyes burned, as her hand brushed through her hair, her angry gaze rising that anger within him as she went for some toilet paper.

“With your _mouth,_ criminal.”

_‘Oh, you didn’t like that much, do you?’_

He was seeing the golden chain, a single link visible there, half-forged on a second. It must be some sort of indication for his Semblance to show the power that it held, whatever it was. If he could weaponize it, he might be able to win fights…

A delicate small hand grabbing his cock and her lips pressing against the underside as her tongue licked against his shaft made him close his eyes, and he could feel her tongue slide over the sensitive flesh, the heady smell of his cum in the air. Seed dripped out from her, the first orgasm in nearly a month. It’d been _torture_ to have that much time with three very attractive girls, even if one was taken.

His eyes opened again to look into angry, fierce eyes, as her tongue reached the crown and her lips parted, swallowing the head of his cock in one go. His hand brushed through her hair, the anger in those eyes looking even fiercer, as he reminded himself that it was okay, that this was someone who wasn’t going to be on the good side of the law.

Her head met his pubes after a moment as he guided it down, her lips warm and wrapped around his cockhead, the gagging and spluttering as normal as it should be, her eyes burning with humiliation and something more, his cock hardening inside her mouth again.

_‘It’s been too long…’_

She struggled, trying to pull herself off, but his hand held her there. He remembered that she only seemed to respond to audio cues, his lips formed a smile.

“Blow me like porn stars do.”

Anger in those eyes, as her head started to bob, the feeling of her tongue sliding over the sensitive flesh as she sucked, her body moving along whilst her mouth did its work and those eyes looked at him. The sensation didn’t stop as he felt it build up inside him, a low guttural sound. Since he’d came, he’d been sensitive, the head slobbered over by the eager woman, as his eyes looked into hers, a shudder going through her. He felt a little light-headed, as the woman’s hands grabbed his balls, massaging them softly.

 _“Good_ criminals get _rewarded.”_

The glare could have melted steel, as he came, her throat moving as she swallowed every last drop. Hot sperm splashed down her throat as the balls throbbed in her grip, her brown and pink eyes looking at him with hate.

Another link was forged on the chain, as she pulled off, showing a mouth full of seed. He was reminded of his Scroll and he held it up. The rage in those eyes magnified a hundredfold, as the picture was snapped, his cock laid against her cheek. A memory, and probably…

_‘Shit, she’d get free…’_

He got up, the criminal shortstack still on her knees, the smell of his seed clinging to her. She looked like she’d be shouting at him if she could, and why she had been mute was still not known to him, but he should fix that.

“We’re going to improvise a little, you and I.”

He lifted her up with almost a casual ease, his youngest sister being the shortest of the bunch, as he flipped her around, her legs in the air, looking at the pussy, her legs resting on his shoulders, the girl’s expression unknown to him. A strange glow seemed to wrap around her groin, the glimmer of light, as he could feel something pull at him. Her hands supported herself on his knees as he pushed her against the wall. The ripped pants were a sign of what they’d done, but the glowing, as he felt hot breath tickle around his balls.

_‘Did I tell her to stop?’_

He hadn’t, as her lips wrapped around his cockhead once more in a slow suckle. His eyes closed, as he hardened immediately, a low ‘Ughhrrr!’ sound emerging from her lips.

His cock was harder now, driven into her mouth. His balls hit her nose as her pussy twitched, her whole body shivering a little with his thrust, a heated sensation pushing along his spine and into her, her whole body glowing a little.

“Enjoy it, lady.”

Her legs twitched, her boots bouncing against his cheek as she twitched, her head smacking against the wall, her hair probably brushing over the dirty bathroom floor, her legs wrapping around his head, his eyes looking at her snatch as it leaked. The smell of a woman and his own scent was in his nose, as her head continued to move, bobbing with something akin to mania on his cock, his hips thrusting, letting her feel that large shaft pump into her mouth. It was a _different_ sensation to feel her teeth scrape against the sensitive head, to feel her nose bump against his ball sack and to hear no sounds of moans or groans from her, her throat stuffed with that hard shaft.

He came after three minutes of fucking her mouth, her sex leaking, a wet trail on his shirt of where she’d started to drip, his hand having seized her by the scalp and forced her to take more of his cock, her nose held against his balls as they unloaded their third load of today, a feeling of faint soreness going into the oblivion of the warmth of his Aura.

She coughed, a ‘haakh, glahh’ sound, as she spat, letting her sink to the floor. She laid there for a moment, just looking at him. Two more links had grown into the spectral outline of a leash, a band around her throat showing him that it’d become nearly like one of those collars that you saw in special adult movies.

“Get up and sit down on the toilet, lady.”

She looked angrily at him but her body obeyed without even a hint of hesitation, sitting on the toilet, her lips still coated with a small hint of his seed and her spit, a long strand of slimy seed-laden saliva dripping onto her exposed breasts.

_‘If my Semblance works…’_

He felt himself growing harder and the woman looked at his member as it rose again, a look that was perhaps fear in her eyes. It wasn’t a bad feeling to be feared by this criminal, who’d tried to kill him.

“This is going inside you again.”

He could feel the need to spend more seed inside her rise, a soft groan as he stroked over his shaft. She was looking at him with angry eyes, definitely planning to kill him later.

_‘Well, I won’t let you.’_

“Spread your legs.”

She obeyed, the anger in her mismatched eyes burning as she inhaled and exhaled, breathing in and out heavily. His cock pressed against her pussy lips and he smiled, grabbing her head and forcing her to look down. She gulped softly, as if she was impressed by the size, the large shaft pushing against her pussy lips.

“If you’re going to kill me afterwards, I’d better get some fun.”

He felt horny, as he pushed himself into her, her body pressed between him and the toilet, her petite form squashed against the cistern and the toilet seat, her eyes looking at him with something called murderous rage magnified twice. A low groan came from his lips at the tightness, as she made a hissing sound that was more like an exhale.

“Not so wordy now, are you?”

She mouthed a ‘fuck you’, an expletive that he’d heard often enough in movies, as his cock slid into her. She winced and struggled a little, but his greater size was to his advantage. She looked down, at the point where their bodies met. A bulge was growing in her stomach where the large shaft penetrated, her small body pressed there.

“Good, good…”

A deep rumbling groan followed by a softer, deeper moan came from his mouth as he started to feel that burning need, his balls feeling heavy as they started the production of seed once more, the pulling and tugging sensation of his Aura on hers, as she felt it undoubtedly go through her.

Fear in those eyes, but she was a criminal so it was alright. Her body shifted a little between the motions, her legs rubbing against his hips as he drove himself into her, a soft groaning turning even louder as he felt the pace push up, her tight clenching depths around his cock, the short woman looking unsatisfied, her mouth opening and trying to say something, before his fingers pushed into them. She tried to bite down, but it was futile.

He pulled out of her and let her look at his cock. It was wet and glistening, covered in her juices.

“You’re enjoying this, lady.”

Her cheeks flushed, looking at him with that angry look that was half-sneer, half surprise, her eyes looking down at his cock.

“Give it a little kiss.”

Her lips pressed against the head of his cock, before her head stopped. The commands seemed to work with the vocal intonation as well.

“I’m going to fuck you again.”

It was his first time and he’d want to experience it, just in case the woman was going to snap out of her state and murdered him. She trembled, as he looked at her, his shaft pressing against her slit.

Her mouth mouthed words, before turning into an O shape as he pushed into her. Her legs went wild, twitching and quivering, her eyes tearing up, the anger in those eyes squashed by what seemed to be pure pleasure.

_‘Is she reacting because I said that she’s enjoying this?’_

“You’re feeling good. C-come on, make me feel good.”

_‘No, she doesn’t like that.’_

Her legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her, her small form pinned there, but her chest was flushed, her breathing harsh as her eyes looked at him with rage, pleasure and something else, the next link slowly being forged from golden-like light.

“I’m going to come inside of you again.”

Her eyes went wide and for a moment, he could feel the control he had snap, as she tried to push him off, her head shaking wildly, mouth seemingly trying to say something, the pleasure growing even more intense as he felt that numbness go through his lower body, a heat fizzling through his mind as he came.

Thick globs of seed pumped into the woman’s depths, heavy jets of prime Arc cream shooting into her as the mute woman seemed to quiver and tremble, her juices leaking out of her body in a gushing splattering stream, where they were linked remaining only the thick globs of seed to pulse through his shaft, pumping into her depths. She tensed up and her eyes closed, as her eyes opened and looked at him with a look that had vitriol and anger in it.

He pulled himself out, the woman twitching a little, a wave of seed dripping from her hole. She was breathing heavily, her breath coming out on heaving gasps, her eyes never looking away from his, as he motioned for her to come and clean him up.

Her hands moved, laid on his cock, the collar of light almost half-formed, a soft shiver going through her, the fingers stroking over the slick shaft.

“Doesn’t that feel good for you too?”

She started to shake her head, but seemed to change her mind. Her head nodded once, as she mouthed a ‘yes’, anger and betrayal in her gaze as she looked at his manhood, her hand starting to move a little faster, her tongue sliding out, the heavy scent of sex in the air, as her tongue started to dance over his cockhead, licking and cleaning. She looked at him, her lips wrapping around his cockhead, her eyes still holding that defiance. The chain was nearly complete, the collar nearly formed. It was soon going to be the moment where he could snap it shut and then get out.

“You’re my first. You’re the first girl I’ve ever slept with.”

She mouthed something that was crude, her lips plopped off his cockhead with a loud plopping sound, her eyes blazing with anger and tears. She pointed down with a finger, at her sex that had been leaking his seed, the small remnants of blood there on her pussy lips.

“Was I your first as well?”

She gave a fierce nod, before she mimed slitting her throat and gave him a look, his lips pressed tighter together. There was anger in her eyes, something that seemed to be like murder and a sadistic nature that was threatening to explode out of her like a wave of murderous zeal.

“Good, you need to know that I liked it. Come for me.”

Her eyes went wide as she quivered, shaking her head as the anger burned, her body tensing and clenching, the abused pussy shivering a little as a small gush of clear fluids leaked out, mixing with his seed. She looked at him, most of the energy having seemingly gone out of her, just angrily looking at him. The next and final part of the chain was nearly done, and he would complete it.

He didn’t know what it meant, but if it could let him hold a measure of a leash on this woman, he’d be _safer_ at the very least. A criminal like this deserved it, because he was going to be a hero. Heroes were the good guys and criminals the bad guys.

Her hand grabbed his cock, the glove that covered her hand giving him a rough sensation as she touched him, something on her face changing. A shiver, a shuddering of the lips, as her head moved forward and she started to suck him off, the vacuum that she made with her mouth making a warmth go through him, as her eyes stared at him balefully, their mismatched colours changing intermittently, as he felt the link slowly form in the air next to the choker around her neck.

_‘You’re still a criminal…’_

His hand grabbed her by the hair and she was jerked away, her eyes wide. She seemed not to understand that it wasn’t up to her to decide the flow. If she wanted him weak, to wait his Semblance out, she’d have to try again. He should still have some Aura to spare.

“I’m going to fuck you again.”

His hand lifted her up, her body almost as tiny as a doll, her eyes looking into his own as he turned her to face away from her, a soft gasp coming from her lips as his hand smacked her rump, letting her feel that touch for a while, as his eyes glimmered, feeling his Aura snare her once more.

“Stick out your ass.”

She did, without question, and he smacked her rump again, another firm meaty buttock given a spanking, the clothing ripped and without much use to guard her feminine modesty, the front ripped.

“Good. You’re going to like it.”

His arm wrapped under her breasts and lifted her up against the wall, her head turning to look at him, as he let her sink down. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she was impaled by the force of gravity on his cock, a low shuddering groan coming from him as her pussy tensed around his cock, the pressure on the head of his cock from her cervix like another hint of pleasurable pain added to the feeling of the short woman.

“And that makes three to get you some punishment, you criminal.”

She tensed up, her hands clawing at the wall, as he raised her once more, her breathing coming in short ragged gasps, her mouth making motions but no sound coming out. He rammed himself into her, her knees bumping against the wall, a guttural sound from his throat, like an angry bull about to ram himself into a red-painted post, the knees smacking against the wall again. She wasn’t making much more than sounds of exhales and whumps, his cock hammering home.

She was twitching, twisting and trying to get away, but he made sure that she felt him take her, to make sure that the chain was completed. It was an odd sensation, feeling her presence somewhere in his Aura, but he would do whatever he could to keep on living.

“You’re going to be nice, you’re going to be sweet and you’re going to never hurt me or my friends.”

A set of words that would come back later to save Yang’s life, fortunately, but he didn’t know that yet. The woman’s head turned to look at him and the collar firmly snapped into place, her presence radiating in a corner of his mind, the warmth that flooded him as he came again inside her depths, the pleading look in her eyes turning slowly warmer as her eyes rolled back and she went limp, a soft whisper in his mind of a voice that held an ethereal quality to it, a soft moan of- _‘Ah.’_ – before he held her.

Her limp body he lowered onto the toilet, her upper body laid there, heedless of the mess that they’d made. He’d dripped in some places, leaving her to undoubtedly have to wipe herself off. The little presence in his Aura that belonged to this woman was flickering, as if it desired orders, and he slowly pulled out, her pussy lips wide and bulging. A slow gush of seed dripped onto the tiles of the bathroom, his mind pushing against the presence.

She awoke in a flash, her head turning and looking at him angrily. He could feel the presence shivering, her hand balled into a fist and he pushed it away, only to realize that she’d frozen half-way, her eyes looking horrified for some reason as she couldn’t move. Her eyes went down to his cock, and then up again.

She mouthed something but then looked down again, his hand patting her head. There was some sort of sadistic joy, as she slid down again on her knees, her fingers stroking over his limp shaft, her lips pressing against the head, smearing the seed onto her face. A flare of his Aura and he felt the excitement burning once more, curling around her, as the angry look on her face seemed to fade.

“Are you going to obey my will?”

He asked, her eyes looking at him before she closed them. Her lips wrapped around the head and he felt the heat of her mouth caress the shaft once more, a slow moan coming from his throat at the sensation of her lips, her nose bumping against his groin.

_‘I guess that is a yes.’_

He shouldn’t be too surprised, Semblances were still some kind of weird magic to him. As the woman’s head started to bob as his cock hardened once again in her mouth, he took note of just how tiny she was again.

He’d _fucked_ this woman, he’d _raped_ her, because she’d wanted to kill him. It’d been him or her, and she’d wanted to _kill_ him.

_‘I’m not wrong, she’s a criminal.’_

You punished criminals, made sure that the scum was kept contained and locked away and this sadistic bitch was undoubtedly criminal scum.

She gazed up at him again, popping her head off his cock and then laying it on her tongue. He remembered how good that ass of hers had looked as he’d pulled out, and wondered what it’d be like to fuck it. Yang and Blake and Nora could fend for themselves for a bit…

“Do you want to have some more sex?”

Her eyes blazed angrily for a moment, before she pulled away and nodded, her finger making a tight circle and then pushing a thumb into it. Anger was in her eyes as she looked at him, something sadistic, but crude in them as she got up and thrust her butt out, the rear part of her pants torn out and exposing a tight pucker, looking ready to be fucked. It was perhaps not time for that, but…

_‘Do you really want it?’_

He hoped that she would, but he wasn’t going to take chances. His cock was still somewhat slimy from the sucking that she’d done on it and he pressed it against her. Maybe Aura gave you more sexual stamina, as a slackening of the leash that he felt to the presence seemed to invigorate her. Her head turned and she seemed ready to push herself back, to get herself free and he pushed himself into her.

Pain flashed onto her face as she gave a wordless scream, an ‘Ahsssss’ sound coming from her throat at the pain that she experienced, her body shivering and shuddering all of a sudden as she tried to wrench herself free, his cock sliding into her bowels. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked at him and he felt the reins pull tight, those eyes slowly relaxing, as her body language changed.

_‘So, tugging on them makes her obey, but leaving them slack makes her able to move and do things… And verbal commands work.’_

He was sure that it would be okay to try out some other time when he wasn’t going to be balls-deep into a hot short mute woman, whose gaze was turning almost loving, her eyes switching between hate and something else, as her breathing started to pick up. A low groaning from his lips as he continued to pump his shaft into that tight pucker, the pale flesh that yielded before his shaft, driving into her shorter form, her forehead smacking against the wall, his arm pulling her up a little so that he could bottom out into her. His balls smacked against her damp sex, the feeling of that tight hole clenching around him indescribable. Her knees kicked against the wall as she struggled, a choking gagging sound coming from her throat as he choked her air out, his hips thrusting.

“I’m going to fill you up, you’re going to never be anyone else’s woman. No matter what… I won’t let you hurt my friends!”

A slow gasping shiver worked its way through him as she went _wild_ as he released the rein from his mental grip, her head turning and a stare of downright hate went into his eyes as he erupted inside her, the seed splattering into her bowels as his balls throbbed and ached with that release, the rein seized and tugged.

The eyes rolled back as she dripped, squirting juices over the stall wall, her mouth opening and closing as he choked her with the arm around her throat, the eyes turning into little hearts as he kept the firmest hold he could on the leash that bound her presence to him.

She was turning purple in the face when he finally released her, taking deep gulps of air as she was still held up, her body twitching a little, and the leash he let slacken just a little. He set her down on the toilet bowl, her body turning and looking at him, her asshole dripping thick globs of seed, her pucker looking a little reddened and raw. She was _angry_ , but she didn’t seem ready to fight.

A questioning look, as she spread her sex for him, showing the glistening whiteness that he’d put into her. There was a pout on her lips, those eyes looking at him with that faux accusation, the door banging open and Blake’s voice coming.

“We’ve got to go, we’ve caught Torchwick leaving, Nora and Yang already went ahead!”

He met her eyes and then gave her a smirk, pulling his underwear up. She gave him a frown before she got up slowly, wincing a little. He turned away, keeping the mental leash around her tightly, making her feel that tight hold on whatever had latched onto his Aura.

“Coming, Blake.”

The woman handed him his Scroll, already activated, showing a few unread messages. She was trying to pull her ripped pants together again, as he left her there, giving her a look.

“Don’t do bad things that hurt people or me, lady.”

The look that he got back wasn’t hateful, but it wasn’t friendly either. Another tug on the leash and the little hearts seemed to pop back into her eyes, her smile almost friendly, as she tried to use toilet paper to get the seed out of her, a frown on her face.

* * *

He left her there, feeling the weight of his heart having faded, a low groan coming from his lips as he saw that Blake was looking particularly impatient. He wasn’t suited for this type of thing, her eyes looking him over.

“Someone got _busy_ , I see…”

Remembering that she was a Faunus was enough to clue him in, as he rubbed the back of his head in sheepish embarrassment, his eyes turning away from Blake, who didn’t comment any further, the shirt glowing with ‘Bad Pussy’ on the front in the neon lights, her eyes glimmering in the blazing lights that flickered and shifted colours.

“Sometimes, you’ve got to take the moment when it presents itself.”

A teasing smile on Blake’s face as she nudged him softly, more of a cat-like behaviour than she usually showed. She smelled of sweat, she’d obviously enjoyed dancing, if he knew her well enough.

“Lucky girl if she’s let you do this much, you reek of perfume.”

That might be the case. He hadn’t been paying very much attention, and there was Yang and Nora to consider. Those two were a beast in combat already. He hoped that there wouldn’t be police involved, because that’d make sure that he would be feeling another rash of disciplinary team leader ‘meetings’ with Professor Ozpin about the ‘control one should have over one’s teammates’. Just once had been bad enough, with the man outlining the dangers of leading the team into an active combat zone.

“We should focus on getting our easily excited teammates out of danger, Blake. We can talk about what I did earlier later.”

A quizzically raised eyebrow, as the Faunus looked him over. Her face looked like she’d just smelled something dirty, and her eyes looked a little fiercer. He caught sight of the toilet door opening and a man stepping out, his expression looking around, a small wiggle of the spot in his mind about the woman he’d slept with, or rather had ‘convinced not to kill him’.

“Shower and a thorough wash too. You smell like a toilet. And… I don’t need to hear the details. Your scent tells me enough.”

That he might. He’d been slammed to the ground and nearly murdered in a toilet, and he’d murdered some pussy whilst he’d been at it. It evened out, he guessed. Maybe his Semblance would work on others too, he didn’t know that yet.

They exited the club hastily, Blake hot on his tail. He knew that his shirt was going to be a goner with how it’d gotten dirtied up, and he’d probably had some sort of rips in it as well. He hadn’t checked the back, but fighting in a shirt hadn’t been something that he’d planned on doing.

A large vehicle came speeding by, Nora and Yang on Bumblebee in hot pursuit behind it, Yang hitting the gas and speeding after it, a man in a bowler hat that looked very damn familiar looking out of the window at them, a police car seemed to be speeding after her and flashing signs for Yang to stop.

_‘She’s not wearing a helmet… and neither is Nora.’_

“Shit…”

Blake mumbled something under her breath about bad luck, as they came to see Yang stopping the bike, the police car stopping, tinted windows looking like some sort of movie vehicle. He was aware that this might be just something routine, but Yang looked a little nervous. He had heard that it’d been a close shave with the law the last time.

“We don’t have time for this! The creep’s getting away and I’m not going to-“

The car shattered into fragments of glass that dissipated into nothingness and he caught sight of a small petite woman giving him a wink on the other end of the street, turning around with a little skip-hop, as if nothing was wrong.

The car sped off further into the night as Yang started her bike again. Yang’s face turned red as her eyes did, as she looked at the car as it turned a corner and she let out a tornado of cusswords that his mother would most certainly wash her mouth with soap for. Some of his sisters could be worse…

* * *

It was the start of the Vytal festival, the big feast that the Kingdoms celebrated with exorbitant amounts of food and festivity, and Jaune Arc felt good about himself. His Semblance was still a little bit awkward, but he’d felt the effects, that faint presence that was at the back of his mind, far-off but still chained to him.

He wondered about the woman sometimes, feeling odd flashes of contentment and sadism, and getting images of a set of pussy lips frequently with a _‘Come and taste some ice-cream’_ message attached, a number that always changed, but the woman’s messages were always crude.

“I’ll be just a little bit… distracted, don’t worry.”

Blake went off to the book stall, looking for one of her weird pervy porno books, his butt feeling a sudden pinch as he turned, a short figure standing there. Her eyes were green and her hair was done up in a set of pigtails, the dress she wore elegant, but a little bit doll-like, her tongue sliding over her lips, as she made a bulge appear on her cheek with her tongue, her eyes looking at him with a mix of desire and craving.

“Well, hello there…”

His balls laid on her chin nearly six minutes and thirty seconds later behind one of the tents that’d been set up for the Festival, the woman’s sneakily shape shifted form back to her normal state of hair and dress, the groaning and moaning only encouraging her, her fingers fondling his ball sack as she did, her eyes looking up at him as an impish look seemed to enter them, squeezing and tugging on his balls.

_‘This isn’t so bad.’_

He came in her mouth after a few minutes of her oral pleasuring and she opened her mouth to show her bounty, the amount of semen that formed a miniature lake in her mouth laid there, almost too much for her to swallow in one gulp. She closed her mouth and then gave a single swallow, a soft little sound of contentment, as her hand patted his cock. He could feel her gloves below the illusion or whatever, as she kissed his chest through his clothes.

She held up a Scroll with a message on it – _‘Sex tonight. Teammates are bitches. My name’s Neopolitan.’_ – and smirked, the illusion flickering away, revealing her lower body being as bare as the day she’d been born before she returned to the illusion.

“I guess I’ve got a spot for some ice-cream tonight…”

The sadistic smirk was back in place as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, jumping a little to kiss his lips, her nose bumping against his cheek. She felt like she was one of his team, the leash slowly slackening.

“I guess you’d better call me. I’ll try to available all evening.”

_‘Oh wait…’_

She pointed at her lips and shook her head, his cheeks flushing a little.

“Oh, I’m sorry, eh… Just let it ring a few times? I mean, yeah, I’ll be there.”

She smirked broadly and winked, before sauntering off. He tugged the leash a little, her head turning back to him and giving him a little smug look.

_‘Tonight looks like it might be fun…’_

Now he had his partner to find…

He hoped that she wasn’t buying a Tuna Bowl on his Lien again… Blake loved Tuna a little bit _too_ much.

* * *

**This was commissioned work! The commissioner wishes to remain anonymous.**

**I hope people have enjoyed this.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
